


HOW THEY MET

by ninjasho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First story, Friendship, Gen, Might be OOC, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bear with me, i kinda suck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjasho/pseuds/ninjasho
Summary: Short stories on how Haikyuu characters met when there's no volleyball involved.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	HOW THEY MET

**Author's Note:**

> **[ Kind of how KAGEYAMA & HINATA when there's probably no volleyball involved but I can't exclude Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi]**

Hinata feels his head throb, staring at a big number twenty-five in his preliminary examination. He didn't know why he can't get past forty when he tried to study. Keyword: _tried_.

He sighed, remembering how stern looking his professor is earlier.

_"Hinata-kun, you'll attend the weekend supplementary class, okay?" She said that with a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes making Hinata shiver._

_Damn. She's scary as fuck._

"I need to study tonight." Hinata sighed for God knows how many and put the paper in his bag.

###### 

Hinata is sleepy, but he can see the hawk-like glance of his professor every time he yawns or doze off. He even felt an eraser hit him when he did. There are five students with him in the class.

One is that freckled, tall guy in his left who's diligently taking notes and is raising his hands whenever the professor is asking something. He leaned in to that side and whispered. "You don't look like someone who fails a test, so why are you here?" The guy look at him quickly then wrote something on his notebook again but he answered, not looking at him. "Oh.. I got sick on that day and I didn't report right away." Hinata just nodded and listened to his professor again.

After awhile, he looks at his seatmate to the right. A guy slumped on his seat with his arms crossed on his chest and probably looking as bored and sleepy as him. The guy must have realized Hinata was looking and glared at him which made him straighten on his seat and focus on what's happening. His professor is passing papers for them to answer.

"I studied. I can do this." Hinata muttered to himself, and praying to God for him to pass.

And he did.

###### 

Hinata is sitting in the left part of the cafeteria because he have a problem. He failed the exam again.

"ARGGGH! I don't want to attend the weekend summer class again! Am I going to attend that all three years?" Hinata said as he pull some of his hair and cursing his super lucky number, 25.

He heard some snickers on his side to see the freckled guy, kinda leaning on his exam result with some blond, tall, spectacled guy on his side with a tray of food.

"Oh hey, we meet again." The freckled guy said.

"Oh hi. I don't know your name. Hinata, by the way." He said but he didn't move from his place.

"Yamaguchi. You mind if we sit here?" He asked but he's already moving to sit so Hinata just nods.

"Can't we find another seat? You might be affected by his stupidity, Tadashi." The tall guy said, being all smug but sit beside Yamaguchi. Hinata glared at him. "HUH!? If you don't want to sit then don't. No one is forcing you."

Yamaguchi looked at him with an apologetic look. "I'm really sorry Hinata, Tsukki is just a little hungry so he's kinda grumpy."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi" Tsukki said grumpier than he did earlier but Yamaguchi just laughed it off. "Sorry, Tsukki."

"So, you're Tsukki." Hinata said. Tsukki's head snapped at him and pointed his fork at him. "Don't call me that! It's Tsukishima for you."

Hinata rolled his eyes. "You're so mean."

They started to eat with Hinata and Yamaguchi mostly talking with each other and Tsukishima is just listening saying some remarks with light sarcasm. Kinda pissed Hinata off but Yamaguchi is nice.

"Tsukki can help you study, I guess." Yamaguchi said.

"No way. I'm already busy with that royal highness from Class 2, you know. He's probably worse than this shrimp here." Tsukishima clicked his tongue looking more upset than earlier.

"Don't call me shrimp!" He complained but was curious as to who this royal highness is. "Who are you tutoring anyway?"

"Oh remember that guy on your right last time? It's him." Yamaguchi described that mean looking guy from the last weekend class and he shuddered.

"Oh the scary, mean looking guy. I don't want to study with him, teach me Yamaguchi." He pleads with his life. "I'll buy you meat buns, please"

"Sure."

###### 

"It's you again."

Hinata is putting down his bag on the chair when he heard a voice and looked at his left. There goes the scary, mean looking guy.

"W-what!? Wanna fight?" He said as he put his hands in a fighting stance.

"No, idiot. I just noticed you're here, too." the guy answered and leaned on the backrest.

"Well, you're probably an idiot, too. Since you're here, again." The guy was going to hit him when the teacher came, saved by professor then.

They meet each other every weekend supplementary class every time.

"It's you again."

"You're here again."

"Are we weekend supplementary class seatmate?"

"I think so."

###### 

"I don't know how you guys manage to fail every single time. I don't know if I should be amaze or I should pity you." Tsukishima said as he sighed exasperated and looking at their result.

"Thank you for teaching us Tsukki but no need to sound mean. I'm doing my best, Kageyama too, right?" He complained and looked at Kageyama beside him. They were at the library and asking for Tsukishima for help. The guy looks completely done with them.

"Yeah, these scores sure looks like your best. And I taught you these things. Don't tell me you didn't" He's getting meaner, Hinata noted but he just pouted cause it really is true.

"Shut up! I studied all night." Kageyama finally talked and defended himself.

"Yeah? But I saw you online last night Kageyama." Yamaguchi sneakered beside Tsukishima but he suddenly jolted "Hey! Don't kick me." And he narrowed his eyes on Kageyama.

Kageyama just huffed but didn't say anything. It's most likely true.

Tsukishima sighed again and push their result to them. "Look this will be the last time I will teach you two if you are in the next weekend supplementary class again. You got that?"

"Yes!" They answered simultaneously.

They did study with Tsukishima every break time and some time after school, with Yamaguchi listening and sometimes pitching in and sometimes just the both of them but then realized some of their answers were wrong the next time they meet Tsukishima. They're having a progress though.

"So, good luck to us." Hinata said then bite on his meat bun.

Kageyama nodded as he was sipping on his milk. They are walking back from school after studying with Yamaguchi. "Remember, Tsukishima will kill us if we fail." Hinata said.

"He probably will. Pisses me off that he's smart."

"Aside from being an idiot, you guys are similar." Hinata laughed remembering how these two fight. He felt Kageyama grab on his neck. "Hey, let go idiot!"

"You're the idiot. You absolute dumbass!"

###### 

Hinata is running to the cafeteria, huffing and excited with a paper on his hands. He's scanning hall hoping to find either of his friends.

He finally noticed Yamaguchi waving at him, he waved back. Just when he's finally stepping towards them someone bumped on his side and saw a girl with blond hair just his height.

"I- I'm s-sorrry!" She said as she bowed a little, looks like she'll cry any moment now.

"Oh no sweat. No one is hurt, it's fine." The girl still looking nervous looked a little relieved. The girl opened her mouth probably will be saying something but was called by someone from her class. "Yachi! Let's go!"

"See you later, umm."

"Hinata." He answered for her. She beamed at him. "See you later, Hinata-kun. Sorry again." And she ran away.

A hand stopped on his shoulder and Hinata jumped looking at his back. He sighed out of relief when he saw that it's just Kageyama. He's also huffing and started to walk too, towards Yamaguchi.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just someone that bumped into me accidentally. How did your test go?" Hinata asked looking up and seeing Kageyama smirking, maybe he passed.

"Oi idiots. What's up?" Tsukishima said glancing at the paper held by the two of them and opened his right hand with a 'let me see' look.

Hinata smiled at him and proudly gave the paper. Yamaguchi is leaning on Tsukishima and looking at the scores, then to them and clapped his hands. "You guys, congratulations!"

Tsukishima sighed. "Finally passed one. I can rest this week now."

The two of them laughed, well Kageyama looked a little constipated but that is a conversation for another day. After school, they treated Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to some meat buns and drinks as usual, to thank them for always teaching their idiotic self.

###### 

_"What's your score Kageyama?"_

_"85. You?"_

_"I win by one point."_

_"It's 50 wins-54 losses then."_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I kinda suck but I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
